Elize Narukami
Elize Narukami (エリーズ鳴神, Erīzu Narukami, lit. "Pledge To The Thunder Deity") Appearance Elize, despite her actual age, looks to be a pre-teen. She has fair-pale skin and bright green eyes. She is a young woman of average height with short blonde hair and wears glasses with red rims. Elize can usually be seen wearing a green button down vest over a white button down shirt. Over this shirt she wears a black tie with two yellow lines and a green skirt with a similar pair of two yellow lines. Over her legs and feet Elize wears light brown pantyhose and black shoes. Fittingly enough, along with Shiryuu Hatenko and Ryoko Sanada's breasts, Elize is collectively referred to as the Six Enormous Mountains by Enishi. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Twin Bokken: When not utilizing her incredibly dangerous Magic, Elize utilizes a pair of twin black, wooden bokken with golden dragon insignias etched into the sides. These twin bokken possess a series of bandages around the handle instead of an actual hilt and also have long reddish-brown colored fur links at the end of each weapon. Each of these weapons are imbued with Lacrima, allowing Elize to channel her Magic through them, without the risk of dissolving them in the process. This also means that the opponent will have to be wary of being potentially burned by acid when combating her. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Elize has shown herself to be more than a capable swordswoman, as she was able to easily divert and block all of both Shiryuu's and Kotori Yatogami's combined attacks. Ryoko Sanada has described Elize's sword fighting skills to be comparable to that of water. Elize's defensive style constantly changes and adapts like the flow of water, allowing her to match the opponent's movements with that of her own; while her attacking style is as powerful as pressurized water cutting through diamond, with Elize striking at the opponent with incredible force at the most advantageous of moments. She is also ambidextrous, which allows her to use her full strength with both of her hands. * Niruida '(二塁打, "''Two-Base Hit"): One of Elize's known swordplay techniques. To initiate, she darts forward toward the opponent, increasing her speed with each step, until her figure becomes nothing more than a simple blur. As she nears her opponent, Elize raises her two swords in a cross-shape in front of her own body before continuing her charge. With a single swing, Elize attacks the opponent with a double strike that leaves a X-shaped mark on their body due to the impact of the wooden bokken. The force of this technique is capable of creating a razor wind that rips into the opponent after the initial strike, even destroying clothing, giving the name of the this technique dual meaning. Acid Magic A Caster Magic that allows Elize to create acid; it was specifically designed in order to kill people. The types of poison they can produce can vary in strength and forms, which can be as simple as breathing out minor acidic gas, or as complex as creating a concentrated and corrosive liquid produced directly out of her own body. Acid Magic also grants Elize immunity from acid as well. She also possesses the ability to fully control of any any of the acid that she releases, whether it be in liquid or gaseous form. This substance seems to be created from Elize's various movement when attacking her target. The acid has been seen to appear from the ground in a straight line towards Elize's opponent, from her fist in a spiraling motion, and also as a horizontal tornado directed towards the target. The acid produced is extremely corrosive, to the point where it can gnaw through solid stone, and has been noted to be extremely difficult to deflect or cut, making it an ideal weapon against most opponents. Acid Magic itself is extremely versatile with seemingly no restriction on which compound can be made, allowing for a variety of acids to be made. With this Magic, Elize can create both liquids and gases and it is very versatile as well; she can create alkaline poisons that paralyze others through contact, concentrated acids that can melt through most objects, and even acidic gases that throw off her opponent's senses. Spells *'''Acid Blaster (酸射手, "San Ite"): Elize forms several small bubbles of acid around her body that she can then fire at the opponent. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a fog-like burst of acid over a given area. This acid fog not only blurs the sight of any opponent caught within it, but also burns through anything that is caught in its path. *'Wolf of Venom' (毒液のオオカミ, "Dokueki no Ōkami"): This spell grants Elize the capability of conjuring a vast amount of acidic liquid from her body that she can then manipulate into the form of a large wolf possessing the capability of becoming self-aware. The conjured wolf can even detach itself from Elize's body, allowing it to function on its own. This wolf can bite or claw Elize's target, heavily burning them with its acidic body in the process. Alternatively, Elize is capable of producing a single limb of the acidic wolf from her arm which would extend to attack an opponent. With either use of this spell, Elize is able to engulf almost any opponent in deadly acid due to its immense size. The level of acidity is so overwhelming that it can actually cause the unfortunate victim to dissolve. *'Impure Rain' (不純な雨, "Fujun'na Ame"): With this spell, Elize creates three orbs made up of acidic Magical Energy, that she will then send high into the air. When she does so, she can then command one at orb to detonate a time, or can have all three explode into an toxic rain. Each droplet of the exploded orb will not effect non-living organisms, but will directly affect the muscles and tissues of any living object caught in the rain. Each droplet causes the muscle it is absorbed into to become weakened and shrivled, as if it slowly began to die. This can cause a lot of harm if the foe is struck directly, as their entire body can become paralyzed by weakness. However, this condition is not fatal, and also temporary. Plants and biological life decay and rot, shutting down the regenerative properties of the plant, making forests and other plant obstacles melt away. The range of this spell is vast so the chance of escape is slim but, the likely use around allies without proper arrangements also dampens the chance of utilization in combat Category:Mage Category:Xodus Member Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage